Winx Sirenx! The rising Valtor
by wonder woman2002
Summary: Valtor has rised again and the Winx just got their Sirenx. Valtor wants Aisha to be his queen of the world but has Icy sub for Aisha. Will the Winx be able to stop him before its to late and will other drama come between the Winx?
1. Chapter 1

"I am so happy we have sirenx but now we have to focus on Valtor who was re risen!" Stella said.

"And we need to stop him from taking over." Tecna said.

"And making Icy the queen." Flora said.

"But guys he wants Aisha he has Icy as a sub till Aisha joins." Musa said.

"And the new outfits are so cute." Stella said.

"Focus Stel the outfits are cool but the new powers are cooler so Fargonda said she would be willing to train us so we could unlock new powers." Bloom said.

"So what's up with Helia and Krystal when we are together we hear Krystal this Krystal that and if I hear it again someone might get hit with an orb." Stella said.

"STELLA!" Everyone yelled.

"Its ok girls, and I don't even know. Last time we where together it was about two three days maybe." Flora said looking out to the balcony.

"FLORA!" Helia yelled.

"Look girls the guys are here." Flora said.

"Now remember what Stella said about the orb and Krystal?" Aisha said.

Flora nodded.

"I mean it." Aisha said.

Flora giggled then Nabu called up "You ladies talking about me again?"

"You are such a guy." Aisha said then she grabbed a water bottle made a big bubble then threw it toward the guys and they all got wet.

The girls giggled then Riven called up "Aisha you are dead." Then the Winx ran outside and when Riven saw her he ran but Aisha made another bubble and threw it at Riven.

"You..." Stella couldn't finish her sentence because she had to finish laughing.

"Ok...ok now what do you guys want?" Bloom asked.

"To go to the movies." Helia said.

"Ok!" All the Winx said.

"Hey Winx, Helia! Hi." Krystal said.

"Lets get going." Aisha said.

"Where?" Krystal asked.

Layla said quietly to Flora "Is the princess always this nosey?"

"Well..." Was all Flora could say.

"So...?" Krystal said annoyed.

"THE MOVIES WE ARE GOING TO THE FREAKING MOVIES! Bye!" Musa said grabbing Riven's arm.

"Can I go!?" Krystal asked.

"N..." All the Winx but Flora was cut off by Helia said "Sure! You can rise with me."

"What!?" Flora said hands on her hips.

"OK!" Krystal said wrapping her arms around Helia once on the bike.

"you know what here use this." Bloom said making a leva bike appear.

"I don't know how to use one." Krystal said.

"What about Flora?" Brandon said.

Layla made a pink and blue leva bike and said "Me and Flora will ride on this one."

**After the Movie**

"Bye Krystal I had fun with you...and Flora!" He said the last part quick.

"Me too!" Krystal said hugging Helia.

The guys took off but Helia he talked with Krystal and the rest of the Winx went to their rooms.

"Wait guys I have to tell Nabu that we wont be here we will be trying to track Valtor so I will see if I can catch him." Layla said running off then when she got outside Layla saw Krystal give Helia a kiss on the cheek and say "I hope I can see you tomorrow night so we can-" Krystal was cut off wen she was hit with an orb.

"You are so many things I want to call you but I am a princess and that would be un lady like." Aisha said.

"Charmix!" Krystal yelled. Then she had a lilac colored sparkly halter and a lilac colored mini skirt with dark purple leggings and dark purple regular fashion boots and a silver tiara and a silver belt thing like Blooms charmix thing that goes around her waist and light purple colored wings that had dark purple edges and green swirls.

"Weak." Aisha said then yelled "Sirenx!".

"Wait what?" Krystal said.

"Oh honey you don't know what you got yourself into. Sirenx Morfix Kick!" Aisha yelled kicking her foot towards Krystal.

"AH!" Krystal yelled as she hit the ground.

"Aisha! To your room fighting the weaker what has gotten into you?" Fargonda said walking off.

"Weak uh." Krystal said "Rose Thorns!" Aisha dodged them then said "Want to keep up this game Water wash away!" Aisha yelled then a wave twice the size of Krystal hit her to the ground again. "One more move and I will put you in a coma before you can say Helia." The Aisha walked away with a scared Krystal and a shocked Helia.


	2. Chapter 2

"I cant believe Helia did this." Flora cried in her pillow.

"I love him but he doesn't love me anymore!" Flora cried more.

"Their is a 5% Chance Helia has lost 10% love for you." Tecna said.

"Not helping." Musa said.

"How about shopping the tears away." Stella said.

"No." Flora cried.

"Movies?" Bloom said.

"No."

Flora got a call from Helia but clicked ignore but Helia called again.

"Let me take it." Aisha said picking up the phone then walking out.

"Why you leaving the room?" Tecna asked.

"Cause some words I want to use is not words Flora likes to even spell." Aisha said.

Flora grabbed the phone and talked to Helia.

Flora: What!?

Helia: Look Flora I'm so sorry and she kissed me on the cheek then Layla saw and they got into a fight and...

Flora: Look Helia the point is you didn't even stop her and meeting toning isn't going to help.

Helia: Flora will u forgive me.

Flora: Let me think about it-NO!

Helia: Flora I still love you!

Flora: Me or Krystal!?

Helia: You, you, and only you!

Flora: Bye.

Then Flora hung up.

"What happened?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know." Flora said looking at the Winx dumbfounded which is something you don't see every day...or even every month.

Everyone laughed.

"SHE LAUGHED!" Stella said pointing to Flora.

Everyone looked at Stella then she said "Well Flora was so upset I didn't think we would she her beautiful smile or hear her wonderful laugh." Stella said.

Everyone looked at her then Flora said "Aw! Stella that was the sweetest corniest thing ever."

Then we all laughed.

Aisha's phone rang and she answered it.

Aisha: Hello?

Tressa: Cousin Aisha Valtor wants to try and set the Omega monsters free again!

Aisha: When should we come!?

Tressa: Tomorrow at 9 a.m. since Valtor plans on having it open at 1 a.m.

Aisha: Thanks Tressa we will come soon as possible!

Tressa: No thank you! Godd Luck!

Aisha: Thanks!

"What now?" Bloom asked.

"Valtor is planning on setting the Omega monsters free." Aisha said.

"When will we leave?" Bloom asked.

"Tomorrow at 8 a.m." Aisha responded.

"Do we need any help?" Musa asked.

"It would be logical to bring the guys, we could use all the help we can get." Stella said.

"You just don't like work Stella." Tecna said.

Stella shrugged.

"I will tell Ms. Fargonda we will be leaving for Tides tomorrow." Aisha said walking out of the room.

"Tides here we come! I always wanted to see the most popular clothes they have there!" Stella said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Girls the guys will be here soon or any minute." Stella said.

The girls had just finished getting dressed and now was sitting on the balcony talking.

"So are you going to leave Helia or give him another chance?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know. I mean I do love him but what if he doesn't love me he loves Krystal I don't want to be hurt more." Flora said.

I was starting to get annoyed so I said "Flora I'm your best friend out of the whole Winx Club let me handle Krystal and Helia." I said.

"Aisha she is a princess she could have you arrested for trying to hurt her or being rude." Flora said to me.

"Yea...but we aren't on Lynfea we are on in Alfea." I said.

"Well you will get in trouble for starting a fight." Musa said.

"Well actually this wouldn't be the first time I got into a fight and DIDNT lose." I said.

"True knowing Aisha one punch and you have a cracked face" Stella said.

"Hey ladies starting a conversation about me." Riven said.

"About on of you." Aisha said then made a bubble and threw it at Helia then said "Woops! Slipped?"

"Your the fairy of morfix and water! You can control it!" Helia yelled back up.

"I cant hold it!" All the Winx but Flora and Aisha yelled then they all fell to the floor laughing.

After about 2 minutes of laughing Stella said "Snookums we are on our way down!" Then we all went down.

"Girls the owl is ready lets get on its 9 and we want to be there by :30 at least." Timmy said.

"ok." Everyone said getting on.

**Tides/Andros Tecna's P.O.V**

"Ok first he wants to destroy the pillar of light with out the gem inside it we wont have sunlight, then the pillar of life's gem with out that we wont have living plants last is the pillar of power which is bad for everyone." I said.

"Isn't he going after those in order?" Sky asked.

"Yup so lets go to the pillar of light boys take land cause I think Darcy and Stormy will have land and Icy and Valtor will be under water attacking the pillar of light so lets go!" Bloom said.

"Winx Sirnex!" The all yelled transforming then the guys drew their weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

"No luck where on earth could the pillar of light be!?" Musa said.

"I can try scanning the infanet ocean then make a map and lead the way!" Tecna said.

"Do yo thang girl" Aisha said.

After Tecna scanned the place a map popped in her hands.

"Ok the pillar of light is 3 miles north!" Tecna said.

"Ok oh! maybe we can get tressa, she is a fairy mermaid let me call her and tell her to meet us...a mile away Tecna send her a copy of the map." Aisha said.

"Got it...ok she got it and said she is on her way." Aisha said.

"Lets go!" Flora said. Then they all swam 3 miles north.

After the winx waited about two minutes a mile away from the pillar of light Tressa showed up.

"Tressa!" Aisha said.

"Cousin Aisha!" Tressa said hugging Aisha.

"Hi!" All the winx said in union.

"Hello Winx nice to see you all again." Tressa said.

"Come on the pillar of light is a mile north away from here." Bloom said.

"So lets get a move on!" Stella said.

Once there the Winx realized Valtor wasn't there.

"Lets go maybe it was a trick." Stella said and as they were about to leave they heard Valtor say "Aw I was starting to enjoy your company have you Aisha made up your mind to be with me." Valtor said pulling Aisha close to him.

"Neva. Gonna. Happen" Aisha said kicking him where no one wants to be kicked.

"Lets just get the jewel and go" Icy said jealous of Aisha.

"If you want it get through me." Aisha said standing infront of it.

"And me." Musa said standing in front of Aisha.

Flora got in front of Musa, Then Tecna got in front of Musa, Stella got in front of Tecna, and Bloom got in front of Stella.

"Icy." Valtor smiled.

"Ice ray." Icy said and shot out a long sharp ice block towards Bloom but Bloom made a dragon that surrounded the ice and melted it.

"My turn" Bloom smiled then yelled "Dragon Energy!" Then sent a blaze of fire toward Icy then Icy fell to the ground.

"Let me help." Valtor said then made a black orb and knocked out bloom.

"Power of the shining sun!" Stella said but Valtor put his hand out and pushed it back to Stella.

"Ah!" Stella hit the ground hard and in pain.

"Tecno shock!" Tecna yelled.

"Let me get my place back." Icy said getting up.

"Ice daggers!" Icy said.

Tecna made a shield that bounced the daggers back to Icy but she made them disappear before they could even touch them.

"Tecno punch!" Tecna yelled throwing a punch at Icy.

"To slow. Blizzard!" Icy said and Tecna hit the ocean floor hard.

"Now me. Petal hurricane!" Flora yelled sending a large amount petals towards Icy.

"Was that made to hurt?" Icy asked "Wait where did she go?"

"Right here." Flora said. Icy turned around to Flora who had a green orb in her hand.

"K.O." Flora said then threw it to Icy.

"Dead life." Valtor said making dead flowers grow around her.

"No!" Flora dropped to the ground with her powers growing weak.

"Music kick." Musa said kicking it towards Icy.

"Miss me, Ice blades!" Icy said.

"Defending Chords!" Musa said making a shield.

Icy hit the ground finally defeated.

"Icy? Oh Well Aisha can join me now, Aisha give me the jewel!" Valtor said.

"Over my dead body Musa said.

"That can be arranged." Valtor said throwing a dark orb.

"No! Now you will pay you have hurt all my friends! You will suffer the consequence mess with one you mess with all!" Aisha yelled.

Then Aisha made a bubble and said most powerful spell she could as she did this she had tears in her eyes from thinking of all the damage he caused and she thought _please let my friends live. _

After she said every power she could think of and out it in a morfix bubble she threw it at Valtor and he was tossed half way across the Infanet Ocean.

Aisha ran to her friends.

"Bloom, Bloom! Stella, Tecna, Musa please! Flora, Flo please." Aisha cried then made a morfix bubble and put all the Winx in it then floated back up to the guys.

"Bloom? Bloom!" Sky yelled holding Bloom.

"Stella, My Stella please wake up." Brandon said.

"Tecna!" Timmy said with tears in his eyes.

"Musa! Musa I am so sorry." Riven said.

"My beautiful Flower princess." Helia said.

"You! Why do you care! You kissed Krystal!" Aisha said ready to fight hand to hand combat.

"Krystal kissed me!...And at least I didn't let the winx die!" Helia yelled.

Aisha came to tears which is something you don't really see.

"You know what." Aisha said then she threw a hard punch at Helia "At least I don't cheat on the ones I love." Aisha said then walked up to Nabu and cried in his chest.

"You killed them if it wasn't for you they could all be alive right now! They could be hugging us and having fun with us!" Helia yelled.

"You know what, GUARDS! Take him off my home planet!" Aisha said and guard came and took Helia.

"Before you go, Just know that if it wasn't for Aisha they wouldn't have some things like pixie friends and don't forget if it wasn't for Aisha Flora wouldn't be your girlfriend right now." Brandon said.

Helia's eyes grew wide then he just let the guards take him back to Red fountain.

"Wait I might be able to help check their pulses!" Aisha said then she grabbed Floras hand and said "She is still alive but her pulse is slow...dangerously slow."

"Put the Winx next to Flora." Aisha said then once the Winx where next to each other Aisha said a spell and after about 2 minutes the Winx stood up confused.

"Did we stop Valtor and Icy?" Stella asked.

"Yes." Aisha said.

Then she flew off into the sky with tears and thought _Maybe Helia was right maybe I will just leave Alfea and...just do my duties on Andros._


	5. Chapter 5

"Helia! I cant believe you, and to think, I thought you were a nice guy." Brandon said.

"You have 3 bad things coming, nails into your flesh from Stella." Brandon said.

"Musa's upper cutting fist." Riven continued.

"And when we tell the Winx...making Flora THIS mad, yea buddy you gonna die never, ever, ever! piss of mother nature." Sky said.

**The guys arrive at Alfea**

"Why would Aisha left...and in tears that is not like her." Flora said.

Knock knock

"I got it." Bloom said.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Tecna asked looking through the door.

"Jerk Face here has something to tell you." Riven said.

"Oh like your the one to talk." Musa said giggling.

"No really I know I can be super mean, but never ever harsh." Riven said.

"I...am the one who made Aisha leave. I THINK!" Helia said fast.

"WHAT!?" All the Winx yelled.

"Yea this idiot blamed Aisha for you all almost dying." Nabu said.

"OH YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" Stella yelled then stuck her nails into his flesh and left a red mark.

"Told you." Brandon giggled

"My turn, THIS IS FOR MY BEST FRITEND!" Musa said upper cutting him.

"That's my girl." Riven said causing the rest of the guys to watch.

After that Helia stood up and said "Where is Flora?"

"Right here and BTW We are so beyond over!" Flora said then she used her vines of white, red, and pink roses to attack Helia and he ended up with 4 thorns on his butt.

We have to find Aisha.

"Oh Hey guys!" Krystal said walking past the Winx dorm.

"Helia! So I heard Flora break up with you, want to go out some time?" Krystal said tracing his chest.

"This will change your mind!" Krystal said biting her bottom lip and smiling then kissing him hard.

After Musa and Stella both yelled "THATS IT YOU DONE DID IT NOW!" Then Musa grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out the room down 2 sets of stairs and the 5 stairs that led to the Alfea doors.

"Make one more move on him and I swear it will be the end." Then Musa stormed back to the Winx."

"Thanks now we will start our search party for Aisha tomorrow." Tecna said.

"We can start looking on Andros." Bloom added.

**With Aisha**

Aisha had been on Gardenia for only too days and already had a good friend named Samantha or Sam, she was the same skin color as Aisha and had Black hair that went to her mid back.

"So Aisha these our my friends Kory and Lisa. We are called The Feisty Rockers." Sam said.

Kory was the same skin color as Aisha and Sam, she had dark brown hair not as dark as Aisha's but dark, it went to her shoulders. Lisa wasn't African American like the other three girls she was Hispanic and black, she had light brown hair kinda like Flora's but darker just by a tad that was also shoulder length and had olive colored skin.

"We are called the Feisty Rockers cause we Feisty and we know how to rock, we are a band we play at the fruity music bar, Kory does the drums, Lisa does lead guitar and I do base, and we all sing." Sam said.

"Cool."

"So we live together want to live with us? We have an open room in our apartment and need another band mate." Lisa said.

"Sure I play base and lead guitar and sing." Aisha said.

"Perfect lets hear you sing!" Kory said.

"K." Aisha said then sung beautifully.

"Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds, I bet you I can tell you what your thinking about you'll see a good boy gonna give you the world but he's gonna leave you crying with your heart in the dirt." Aisha sang.

"Dang girl you can blow." Kory said.

"So you in? You can be our base guitar and lead singer?" Kory said.

"Really ok I can stop looking for apartments check out my hotel and take my bags and stuff to your place, just so you know, I have a lot of sports equipment." Aisha said.

"SO DO WE!" The Feisty Rockers said at the same time.

"Sweet! I can tell we will be perfect friends." Aisha said.

Aisha went to her hotel checked out and took all her stuff to Kory, Lisa, Samantha, and now her home to.

After Aisha finished unpacking and painting her room light blue with a metal bed, light green bed, and light blue sheets with light blue blankets, and green pillows, she had a white wooden night stand a 55" flat screen TV, and chester, and dresser wit a mirror on the dresses attached, and a nice window with green curtains, lastly she finished it all up with a poster of her 5 best friends in the world with Roxy and their boyfriends and it said Winx Forever! at the bottom.

"Aisha! Here is the chart of chore chart for all four of us!" Lisa said hanging it up in the living room area.

"Sweet."

* * *

"Aisha must be having the worst day without us!" Stella said laying in her bed and going to sleep.

* * *

"This is one of the best days ever!" Aisha said going to the living room and watching a movie with the other members of the band


	6. Chapter 6

"Girls I know you want to look for Aisha but Valtor is heading for the pillar of life!" Faragonda said.

"But we have to find Aisha!" Stella said.

"Yea she is the one Valtor wants so bad anyway." Tecna said.

"Girls we have to stop him or all nature fairys will loose their powers!" Faragonda said.

"Fine." Musa said giving in.

The girls transformed and met the guys bye the infanet ocean.

"After this i'm going to find Aisha." Bloom said.

"We will all be willing to help." Sky said

"Look girls i'm so sorry for everything mostly to you Flora. I owe you Flora, sorry." Helia said.

"Helia I don't want a sorry I want my best friend in the whole world back." Flora said then dove in the water.

"I should have done this a while ago" Stella said.

"Sun Burst!" Stella yelled.

Then Tecna jumped in front of Helia and made a shield.

"What was that for!?" Stella asked.

"Save your power for Valtor." Bloom said then the rest of te Winx dove into the water.

* * *

"Come on Aisha we got to get ready to play at the fruity music bar." Lisa said.

Aisha put on a light blue tang top with a white leather vest and skinny jeans and light blue knee high heel boots, she curled her hair only at the bottom and put on a white hat tilted over the eye and a light green sash around the hat.

"Alright girls lets go." Lisa said, then all the girls got into a yellow convertible.

**Fruity Music Bar**

When the four girls walked in they headed for the stage and started setting up their stuff.

"Hey babe how about a date?" A jock said pulling Aisha to his.

"Uh no." Aisha said.

"Well i'm popular at my college and your popular in this town, fairy." He said.

"Oh you make it sound much, much, much! Worse." Aisha said.

"Oh never mess with a fairy." Sam said.

"What?" The jock said.

Aisha used her powers to make the smoothie splash into the jocks face.

"Lets go girls." Kory said. Then they

"We are the Feisty Rockers and we would like for you all to meet our newest band member Aisha the base guitar and new LEAD SINGER!" Sam said.

The crowd went wild.

"We are singing a song I made!" Aisha said.

**Me and My Girls By: Bratz**

Aisha: Chillin' With My Crew  
'Cause That's The Way We Do  
Feelin' All Right  
All My Girls With Me Myself And I

Kory: Jammin' Our Song  
Everybody Sing Along  
We Do It Our Own Way  
'Cause That's The Way We Play

All: Oh Me And My Girls  
In Our Own World  
Havin' A Good Time  
Oh Me And My Girls  
That's How It Works  
That's The Way We Like It

Lisa: Oh Hangin' With My Friends  
Here We Go Again  
One More Time Yeah  
Oh Me And My Girls  
In Our Own World  
That's The Way We Like It

Sam: Just Me And My Girls  
Havin' Fun  
Just Me And My Girls  
Let's Party Everyone

Aisha: Me And My Girls In Our Own World  
Havin' A Good Time Just Me And My Girls  
Takin' Over Your World  
We're Havin' A Good Time  
And Doin' What We Like  
That's The Way We Like It  
Hangin' Out With Friends Here We Go Again  
One More Time...Are You Ready For This  
We're Doin' Our Own Thing  
That's How We Fit In  
Me And My Girls Are In Our Own World

All: Oh Me And My Girls  
In Our Own World  
Havin' A Good Time  
Oh Me And My Girls  
That's How It Works  
That's The Way We Like It

Oh Hangin' With My Friends  
Here We Go Again  
One More Time Yeah  
Oh Me And My Girls  
In Our Own World  
That's The Way We Like It  
Just Me And My Girls

Just Me And My Girls  
Havin' Fun  
Havin' A Good Time  
Just Me And My Girls  
Let's Party Everyone

Lisa, Sam, and Kory: Oh Me And My Girls  
In Our Own World  
Havin' A Good Time  
Oh Me And My Girls  
That's How It Works  
That's The Way We Like It

Oh Me And My Girls  
In Our Own World  
Havin' A Good Time  
Oh Me And My Girls  
That's How It Works  
That's The Way We Like It

Aisha: Oh Hangin' With My Friends  
Here We Go Again  
One More Time Yeah  
Oh Me And My Girls  
In Our Own World  
That's The Way Like It

All: Just Me And My Girls...

The crowd went wild. Aisha stood in front of the audience smiling.

* * *

The Winx had lost the battle against Valtor they were sore the only good thing was that he didn't get the jewel.

"We should take a break, how about we go to Blooms town to hang out!" Stella said.

"Good thinking we could use a break." Musa said.

"OH MY GOSH!" Flora said.

"What!?" Tecna said.

"Musa and Stella agree on something for the first time ever!" Flora said.

"Be quiet!" Musa and Stella said at the same time.

"It happened again!?" Bloom said.

Everyone laughed and Tecna jumped on Musa's back.

"Wee!" Tecna said.

"My turn!" Stella said then jumped on Blooms back.

"Come on!" Flora said then said a spell to teleport them to Gardenia.

* * *

"ON CORE ON CORE ON MORE TIME!" The audience chanted.

Aisha and the rest of the girls laughed.

They got off stage and went to the bar area but one thing Aisha didn't know the Winx was there.

"Girls that looks like Aisha?" Flora said.

"Wouldn't she be at home for her throne since she was so mad?" Musa said.

"I know my best friend and she is her." Flora said.

"Aisha!" Flora yelled.

"Aisha!" Stella yelled, she had the loudest voice so she got her attention.

"Winx?" Aisha said turning around.

"Aisha!" Flora yelled running and jumping on her back.

Aisha laughed and Flora got off her back and the 2 hugged.

"So who is your friends?" Sam asked.

"Feisty Rockers, these are my close friends Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Musa and this is my best friends Flora." Aisha said pointing them out.

"Winx, these are my close friends Samantha or Sam for short, Lisa, and Kory." Aisha said

"Oh, so come on Aisha we have to get back to Alfea." Bloom said.

The Winx started walking away then saw Aisha stood there.

"You not coming?" Stella asked.

"I don't know what I want to do." Aisha said.

"Come on girl lets go back home." Sam said.

"I SAID I DONT KNOW!" Aisha said.

"Oh." Flora said.

"Look I know what I will do. I will...

* * *

**Hello! If you like the story please review! **


End file.
